Eagle's Wings
by Depths of Silence
Summary: [oneshot] As she gazed at the empty stadium she could not help but think how selfish she was for wishing for him to be there, but the problem was that even the wind seemed to be carrying his voice to her. SanaeTsubasa


**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.

»«»«»«

**Summary: **_(one-shot) _As she gazed at the empty stadium she could not help but think how selfish she was for wishing for him to be there, but the problem was that even the wind seemed to be carrying his voice to her. Sanae/Tsubasa

»«»«»«

**Important:** I still haven't seen the last episode of Captain Tsubasa, but I just _had_ to try to write something about my two favourite characters. Oh, and I also must add that **_English_** is my **_second_** language so, _please_, forgive the mistakes. Thank you!

»«»«»«

**Eagle's Wings**

It was late. No one was around the stadium except for one single form that kept walking through the empty streets, the light of the setting sun now barely touching the darkening sky. A warm breeze was playing with the leaves of all trees close to sidewalks, but a pair of light-brown eyes kept locked with the building that could already be seen.

That was a magnificent place…one place where she had once screamed, rooted and even cried in pure happiness as adrenaline rushed through everybody's' veins. Even of those who were simply sitting on the standards, waving flats and jumping around in excitement.

The breeze was now playing with dark brown curls that continued to caress a young woman's cheeks as she kept walking towards the stadium where so many of her memories were. True, she no longer was that little girl who behaved like a complete tomboy, but she still held the same spirit inside of her body, locked within her flesh.

Sometimes, when she could not control herself, she would end up screaming a now very famous name, especially when she was watching football games through the TV. But the brutal reality was that, even though her feelings were still present in her soul, the young woman knew she had to keep on waiting.

After all, she had learnt ever since she had meet him for the first time that nothing or no one was going to stop Ozora Tsubasa from achieving the dream of his life. His dream had always been clear to everyone, and the show he would always do in every game revealed his enthusiasm, his power….everything he managed to do with one single ball revealed that he knew, ever since he was born, that he was to become a star.

And he was now one.

Ozora Tsubasa was one of the most famous football players in the whole world, and he was the idol of many young boys and even girls. He had shown that Japan also had great football players, and now many tried to follow his footsteps.

And many left behind those who loved them more than they would ever know.

As she walked through one of the many gates that lead to the interior of the stadium, the young woman grabbed the bag she was holding harder. Yes, some of the now famous football players had had to make choices, but no one complained.

Just like she did not protest; she had always been aware that falling for Ozora Tsubasa would be a challenge, but she always knew that she could not fight against her feelings. She did try not to, but every day she would find herself falling even harder for Tsubasa…and no matter what, she knew she would love him forever.

Perhaps that sounded like a cliché and maybe it was, but it did not matter. Nakazawa Sanae had always known that loving Tsubasa would be one of the few things that would never dissipate from her life, and even now, after Tsubasa's departure to Brazil, she still loved him.

When had he left, anyway? Two years? No; more…maybe three?

It did not matter, for Sanae it was already an eternity…an eternity that would rule her life as long as she kept on loving Tsubasa. But she did not care, all the brunette wished was for the young man to achieve his dream and live it.

How long it took for the brunette to step into the pitch was completely unknown, but the woman did not stop walking not even when her sneakers started stepping on grass. On the green grass Tsubasa kept stepping on in his attempts to get better, in his attempts to face more challenges…in his wish to open his eagle's wings and reveal how he deserved to be a football player.

However, when she reached the middle of the field, Sanae stopped her tracks, and looked around, towards the empty standards. Being in there, now in the dark, did not frightened her…going there at that hour had become a ritual for her, so every year at that time, she would go there, and just…remember.

Once again she had left her home to go to that stadium just to remember what had happened on that day. She could still remember how she shyly handed Tsubasa a bag, and how he looked surprised at the black and red sneakers she had bought just for him. And then, there was the ball he had handed her. The ball with which he had trained…the ball that had carried many of his dreams…

Slowly the brown-eyed girl glanced at the bag she was holding, and carefully she took what was inside of it before letting go off the bag. Instead of flying away, the bag fell soundly on the grass, and with a small smile Sanae hugged the ball she was now holding.

No matter what, she could not let go off that ball…it held such memories, and now, it also kept her dreams…her whispered wishes that were always linked with Tsubasa….

As the corner of her lips curled up into a small smile, Sanae looked down at the ball she was holding. It looked as new as it could despite its age, but especially because of the caring away the brunette took care of it. Just like Tsubasa had once taken care of that same ball, Sanae had felt the need to do the same. Perhaps it was because of her stupid thought that, by taking care of that ball, she would feel closer to Tsubasa, but that did not matter.

Slowly Sanae put the ball on the grass, in front of her feet, and stripped off her black jacket revealing a blue top. She had dressed a pair of black pants precisely for that night, after all, she still continued with her silly attempts of doing something proper with that ball. Since she had watched her friends practicing and playing for too many years, Sanae knew more-and-less what she was supposed to do, but to actually do it was a different thing.

"Okay, here goes…" Sanae whispered to herself before raising her right foot, and gently she moved the ball forward before running after it towards the net on the left side of the field. Thankfully Sanae was aware that no one was there, so no one would see her making a complete fool of herself.

Sanae knew she did not have experience or the _touch_, and Ishizaki would say, but Sanae still kept on trying. That was probably the only thing about football she still tried, aside from rooting for Tsubasa when she watched his games. And that was probably why no one – beside her parents – knew that she would go there on that day.

In a matter of minutes Sanae decided to shot at the net, but it was with a tired huff that she watched the ball hit the pole before coming flying to her again. Sometimes she would make it right, but there were other times when Sanae just wished not to be doing nothing at all. And that night was one of those nights with one slight change that the brunette only felt now.

For some reason Sanae felt as if someone was watching her, but since it continued to get dark, she failed to spot whoever could be there with her. Hopefully it was no one important, who was just checking around, and that would not bother her.

With a tired sigh, the brunette went to pick up the ball that was now a few meters away from her, but when she raised it to her chest, Sanae looked up at the empty standards. She truly wished that Tsubasa could be there…even if it was just to make fun of her silly attempts, but sometimes she wished he could be there…with her.

"Don't be stupid Nakazawa, he's still in Brazil." Sanae told herself as she shook her head, but when she turned around to go to the middle of the pitch, a warm breeze kissed her cheeks and she stopped. Sometimes the young woman could swear that the wind seemed to be carrying Tsubasa's voice to her…almost as if he was whispering her name, but she knew it could not be.

"Great, I'm going crazy." Sanae joked as she continued with her walk, but a confused mask started to appear on her features when she noticed a shadow in the middle of the field. A still form that seemed to be turned to her, watching her…

For some reason though, Sanae stopped her tracks, her eyes locked with the form. She could not understand why, but she was not scared, and that was probably insane. After all, she was all alone in an empty stadium with a stranger right in front of her.

"Hello?" Sanae called-out before she could stop herself, now holding the ball even harder against her chest almost as if the sphere could protect her from whatever could come out from the shadows.

"You still have it." a strangely familiar voice commented suddenly, and Sanae blinked as she tried to see better through the moonlight. She knew she was facing a man…a young man due to the voice she had just heard, and she could see he had dark hair…jet-black hair to be more precise "You can't imagine how good it is to see that you still have it."

When her brain finally processed what was going on, Sanae raised her hands to her lips in order to suppress a gasp, and the ball slowly fell on the grass again before rolling to the young man. It could not be…she would have known if he was to arrive on that day…

"T-Tsubasa?" Sanae stuttered, and her eyes widened when the young man stepped forward, his eyes locked with hers "Oh my…I-I didn't know you were coming tonight. I…when did you arrive?"

"Just a couple of hours ago." the black haired man started before rubbing the back his neck sheepishly "I wanted to meet you sooner, but mom made me eat everything she managed to do as soon as I arrived, and…well, you know no one can say 'no' to my mom."

"Y-you look different." Sanae commented before slapping herself mentally for stuttering and for behaving like a completely passionate little girl. And what kind of welcome was that anyway? She never thought that all she would do was stay there instead of doing something…

With a small smile, Ozora Tsubasa approached the brunette, who stepped back in surprise, but she blinked when he bent down and grabbed the now forgotten ball. The joyful glint on his black eyes was still there, so warm and inviting that Sanae could not help but stare at them.

"It's so good to be holding this ball again." Tsubasa commented suddenly, and the brown-eyed girl snapped from her thoughts only to see her friend gazing up from the ball back at her "Thank you for keeping it, Sanae."

"Your welcome." was all that the young woman could say in a soft tone of voice, but before she could grab a hold on herself, Sanae gave one step closer, and hug the young man as best as she could since the ball was still in-between them "I-I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sanae." Tsubasa said with a small smile as he hugged the girl with a hand since it was obvious he did not want to let go off the ball "And you look different too. My mom had said you look prettier, and I have to agree. She also said you're writing a book of some sort."

"Oh yes, I am." Sanae spoke finally releasing the young man, and notice with a blink that she could look at him in the eye. It seemed that they were to have the same height… "It's a project I have in mind, but well, I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it."

"Does it have a title?" Tsubasa asked as he started playing with the ball with his right knee, but Sanae said nothing; she simply continued to watch him moving the ball around with such the agility and elegance she was already used too "Sanae?"

"Oh, hum yes, its hum…" Sanae looked down as blood rushed up to her cheeks, and she felt Tsubasa's eyes on her even though he kept training with the ball "It's _Eagle's Wings_."

"_Eagle's Wings_?" Tsubasa repeated with a blink, and the brunette nodded still without looking up "Hey, that's a great title, what is it about? The story I mean?"

"Oh hum…it's…about us…" Sanae mumbled before blushing even harder, and look up immediately, meeting Tsubasa's eyes on the process "About all of us, I mean; you, the guys…what we went through ever since we meet…you know, a bunch of silliness."

"Well, I would like to read it." Tsubasa commented, and now it was Sanae's time to blink "If it's about what happened to all of us ever since we were children, I really would like to read it. Unless you mind…"

"No, it's just…well, it's not finished yet, and hum…well, I included these last years when you were in Brazil, but hum…" Sanae started twiddling her thumbs in nervousness, and Tsubasa raised an eyebrow "Well, I also wrote some of my thoughts about all this, and hum… It's not that I mind you reading it, I mean, I need your approval because the book is mainly about you, but…it's still kind of embarrassing."

"Well, if you prefer, I won't read it, but I have to admit I would like to." Tsubasa commented now hitting on the ball with his right foot, and Sanae blushed in embarrassment as she felt her eyes linger on the young man's chest for a moment "Have anyone read it?"

"What? Oh, no," Sanae answered, mentally shaking her head "I hum…well, I don't have it with me right now, but we can go to my house. I guess….no; it would be a pleasure if you were the first one to read it."

"Great!" Tsubasa exclaimed, and he surprised Sanae by grabbing the ball with his hands before throwing it gently at her "That would be great!"

In silence, Sanae grabbed the ball when it started falling in front of her, and instantly hugged it against her chest. That definitely had become a habit for her. Then, she gazed at Tsubasa, who was smiling at her, and she allowed a smile to grace her features.

"Yes, that would be great…" the brunette whispered before walking to Tsubasa's side; she truly had missed him. She knew that deep down her biggest desire was to grab the young man by the collar and smash her lips against his, but Sanae was also aware that Tsubasa felt nothing for her. All his love had to do with football…

"Oh Sanae, before I forget," Tsubasa spoke as the brown-eyed girl bent down to grab the bag she had bought, and she felt her heart skip a beat at his voice; could he be thinking about the same thing as her? "You have a way with the ball you know?"

She should have known…

"Y-you were watching me?" Sanae questioned, pushing the wave of disappointment that had hit her to the back of her mind, and Tsubasa shrugged guilty "Well, thanks. I failed though."

"Ah, with a bit of work we can make a great player out of you." Tsubasa commented as Sanae stood up, and she blushed when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Oh and one more thing."

"Is it just me or you don't want to leave this place?" Sanae inquired, looking at the young man while feeling his hand rest on her arm, but all that answered her was a second hand holding her chin and a pair of lips touching hers lightly.

"Yeah, I missed this place, can you blame me?" Tsubasa questioned when he pulled back, but all Sanae did was notice the soft blush on his cheeks right when he looked around.

"Tsubasa, you baka," Sanae mumbled before resting a hand against the boy's cheek, turning his face to her, and with a smile she kissed him on the lips again "I like you too."

»«»«»« **Years Later** »«»«»«

"Mama!" a voice called-out, and a twenty-nine-year-old woman looked up from what she was writing to look to her side. Running towards her, in a short white dress, was a little girl with elbow-length black hair and light-brown eyes "Mama, Koichi is being mean!"

When those words reached her ears, the woman looked behind the little girl, and saw a man, same age as her, playing football with a little boy with spiky black hair and black eyes dressed with a sports uniform that consisted in a pair of white shorts and matching long-sleeved shirt.

"They don't let me play!" the little girl whined when she reached the woman, who focused her attention back to the five-year-old girl, and with a small smile she closed the notepad "Papa doesn't let me play!"

"He doesn't, huh?" the woman asked before standing up only to knelt in front of the little girl, and run a hand down her long hair "What if we go there, and play with them? It will be girls versus boys. What do you say?"

"Yay!" the girl shouted enthusiastically before grabbing her mother's hand, and pull her to where the man and the five-year-old boy were playing "Papa, I'm going to take the ball from you!"

Before someone could move, the little girl let go off her mother's hand, and run until she was between the man and the boy, and she started playing with the ball with her feet. With a small giggle, the woman walked towards the three elements of her family, and stopped beside the stunned man.

"What? You should know by now Aki also has your genes." the woman commented as she watched Koichi trying to take the ball away from his sister and vice-versa, and the man turned to her with a smile "I knew that our children would always follow their father's footsteps."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." the man commented "Besides, of course they have a thing for football, they're the heirs of the great Ozora Tsubasa!"

"Getting conceited, I see." the woman said before shaking her head, and the man laughed "And I still say Ishizaki is conceited. Maybe you have been around him for too long, and for the record, the twins have some of my genes also."

"Oh, of course they do Sanae; Aki loves to read your books." Tsubasa commented before adding "And Koichi loves to _hear_ you read books for them."

"Well, I wonder with whom our next child will look alike." Sane said suddenly, and the smile on Tsubasa's face vanished as it was replaced by a confused frown "If we're already in trouble with these two, I imagine what's going to happen when we have another one."

"A-another one?" Tsubasa repeated, and Sanae looked at him with a strange glint on her eyes "Sanae, a-are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well, do you remember when you would always score like three times in a row?" the brunette started, but her husband simply continued staring confusedly at her, and slowly Sanae grabbed his hand "Well, I guess we're doing the same thing."

In silence, Sanae leaned Tsubasa's hand against her tummy, and the man stared down at it. They stood like that for a long moment, their children still screaming and laughing as they played with the ball, but everything changed when Tsubasa gazed at Sanae's eyes.

"You…you're pregnant?" he asked, and his wife laughed at the question before nodding "How far are you? I mean, you didn't even have morning sickness, and the cravings…oh, and let's not forget the mood-swings."

"Hey!" Sanae exclaimed, hitting Tsubasa on the arm "'m two months long if you must know, and I _don't_ have mood-swings."

"Right, I can see that." Tsubasa said with a smile, but a yelp escaped Sanae's lips when he grabbed her by the waist, jerking her up before twirling her around "And thank you! Thank you for all this! I bet it's going to be a boy!"

"No, it's going to be a girl." Sanae retorted, but she was silenced by Tsubasa, who pulled her down before kissing her on the lips "And that won't shut me up; it's going to be a _girl_."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Oh, do you remember what happened when we started having this discussion five years ago?" Sanae asked, crossing her arms, and Tsubasa smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yup, _that _happened." he answered, pointing with his chin towards Aki and Koichi, and Sanae rolled her eyes "But you know what? They are going to be great football players no matter if they're boys or girls."

"Yes, and we'll be on the standards rotting for them." Sanae added, resting her head against her husband's shoulder "Well, at least I will, since you're going to start working as an athletic coach in a few years."

"But you're still going to cheer for me, aren't you?" Tsubasa questioned, gazing at his wife, who was currently watching their children playing "Just like you said in the best-seller, _Eagle's Wings_, and I quote: _"And I know that no matter what, I'll always be there for him, supporting him and rooting out for him because I know he's the best"._

"Yes Tsubasa, you're right." Sanae said, straightening up before meeting the man's black eyes, and smile "I'm always going to be by your side, rooting for you…supporting you…loving you…"

Slowly, the brunette cupped her husband's cheek, and kissed him softly on the lips. She simply loved him, and she would be there for him forever. Then, still with a smile gracing her features, Sanae broke the kiss, and pushed her husband softly towards their children.

"Go get them tiger."

**The End**

Okay people, this is it; my _first_ one-shot about **Captain Tsubasa**. I hope you liked it, and sorry if the characters were a bit OOC. I did the best I could. Thanks for everything!


End file.
